idqutfandomcom-20200214-history
Underwater pogo stick designer wins award - 2008
14 June 2008 The Queensland designer of an underwater pogo stick and other innovative products has taken out the ultimate accolade at the Queensland Design on Show (qdos) Awards on Friday night (June 13). Robert Geddes, Managing Director of Brisbane-based PROdesign, was announced as the Smart State Designer of the Year 2008, a prestigious award which recognises excellence in design and contributions to the industry. "Over the years we've designed so many products - everything from syringes to saucepans, ladders to lights, towel rails to toys and boats to bottle tops," Mr Geddes said. "But it's still a thrill to get a challenging new brief - a chance to test the mettle and perhaps produce that 'best yet' design." Mr Geddes started PROdesign 26 years ago, while he was finishing his postgraduate studies in industrial design at what was then QIT - now the Queensland University of Technology (QUT). "People ask how I can spend so long in one company, but the answer lies in the fact that it's difficult to become stale working on new projects for new clients all the time," he said. "You're always trying to push the envelope, pushing for better solutions, better outcomes, smarter designs, using new materials, new techniques and new specialist advisors and suppliers." One of Geddes' latest designs, which promises to put fresh bounce into backyard pools in time for summer, is the SubJumpa, an underwater pogo stick. Already making a splash in countries including the USA and Sweden, which are currently enjoying the northern hemisphere summer, the SubJumpa will be launched locally on the Gold Coast next month. "Instead of a spring on the bottom, it has a bouncy ball which fills with water and sinks, allowing swimmers to bounce off the floor and walls of the pool," Mr Geddes said. "My own teenage sons have been 'test pilots' since the first off-tool samples arrived late last year and they love it." Geddes' other designs include an award-winning retractable syringe, and a single-handed device which allows health workers to remove and store a blade without touching it, thus reducing the risk of scalpel injuries in the operating theatre. Some of his work from the past two decades, along with that of other finalists, is on display at the qdos exhibition on Level 3 of the Gallery of Modern Art (GoMA) until June 27. Geddes is one of more than a dozen QUT students or graduates who have won or placed in different categories in the awards, ranging from retail and hospitality design to best use of colour. Media contact: Rachael Wilson, QUT media officer, 07 3138 1150 or rachael.wilson@qut.edu.au. Designs produced by professional practices are more often than not a team effort. PROdesign Australia benefitted from the work of many QIT / QUT graduates over the years. This recogniton was due in large part to their work and talents ...and a good design education. Rob Geddes. Category:News articles Category:2008 Category:Rob Geddes Category:Alumnus Category:Project